Healer
by adaversa7
Summary: Rosalie Ackles, Abel's elementary school teacher, walks into SAMCRO's lives and becomes their angel. She becomes a guiding light for a depressed president and an angry Scotsman. Rosalie however, has her own dark past and Chibs must find a way to save her from her darkness as well, especially when the past comes knocking. CHIBS X OC, JAX X BROTP (extreme friendship feels)
1. Chapter 1 - The Teacher

**Welcome all :)  
Just to warn you now; if you haven't caught up to every episode of SOA, read no further. There is a major spoiler ahead. For those of you still continuing, just note that this first chapter is mostly in Jax's point of view, in order to see where his club is at now; since the story is two years after the death of Tara Knowles. **

**I hope you all enjoy! Reviews are welcome and encouraged!**

_"And in the end, we are all just humans...drunk on the idea that love, only love, can heal our brokenness."_

Jax Teller didn't realise he was on his motorcycle until he actually stopped it in front of the elementary school door. It sounded stupid to him that he hadn't made the conscious decision to take the van to pick up Abel, but his mind was always so much more far from reality than he cared to admit these days. He didn't want to risk being any later than he already was and figured once he had Abel in his arms he would just call his mom to bring the jeep around. Thomas would have no choice to wake up from his nap, that's all.

He walked inside the school wishing he had his cut with him. That was the only source of comfort these days, beyond his sons. Yet, even at that, Abel was old enough to understand harsh realities now and Jax was currently at the opposite end of the spectrum; he didn't understand anything about his entire life. Thankfully, Thomas' innocence was still present and Jax planned on keeping it that way for a long time.

"Hi," Jax murmured tiredly, apology written all over his face. "I'm here to pick up my son Abel Teller."

The secretary smiled. "Miss Ackles kept him with her in her classroom. It's just down the hall, second door to your right." she pointed.

"Thanks." he tapped the desk and nodded, zipping up his dark blue hood even though it was not cold inside the building. Jax however, was cold on the inside.

The school was littered with drawings and bright walls, making the whole experience much worse for Jax. The danger of the club is what kept him going now, the darkness and occasional despair was better than the mocking sun that held itself high in the Californian sky. Nothing was beautiful anymore, not with Tara being murdered...

He would catch the son of a bitch who did it if it was the last thing he would ever do. The case had been dropped; no murder weapon meant no fingerprints. Her death had put the deal with the feds down the drain, leaving Jax free. His issues with Juice were up in the air, it really didn't matter to him anymore what Juice did. As for Nero, he was back to business as usual with both the club and Gemma.

But nothing was the same.

He missed Tara, he missed Opie...everything had suddenly shifted into the most horrible darkness imaginable. How did they get here, he wondered.

Jax pushed the door open when he saw that it had already been left for someone to come in without knocking. He smiled briefly at the teacher who looked up from her chair. She looked about Jax's age, maybe a year or two above him. Her auburn hair was in heavy waves past her shoulders, bangs covering her forehead and glasses that magnified her large, very pretty blue eyes. Unlike the women he was used to seeing around the clubhouse, she was not skinny or slim; she was average weight for a woman her age and had a nice set of curves.

"Mr. Teller," she smiled broadly, getting up from her chair. She was wearing a light brown sundress with lace all on the bottom, but he smiled when he saw that her feet were hidden in combat boots.

"Jax," he corrected her, standing unsurely in the doorway. "I'm sorry about being late, I had some business to deal with, and work ran late."

Miss Ackles waved her hand and walked over to him, pulling him in by the elbow. "No need to worry, I didn't mind watching him." They walked over to the corner of the classroom where there was a carpet. Abel was sitting on it, surrounded by books in huge towers. On the wall beside him in large pained red letters wrote: Reading Corner.

Jax's heart filled with a rare joy. He got on his knees and Abel, saying nothing, ran into him quickly, clutching to his father as though his life depended on it. Jax breathed him in. "Thank you." he got up, Abel safe in his arms and looked at her. "I appreciate it Miss−"

"Rosalie." she smiled again, curling her hair around her hand. Jax saw that her wrists were completely covered with bracelets. "Rosalie is just fine."

"Well, thanks. Listen, I know I've been a pain already, but do you think we can stick around a little more? I came with my bike; I'm going to ask my mom to stop by so she can take him."

Rosalie smiled softly. "Of course, I'll get us some coffee while we wait." she touched his arm before leaving the classroom.

Jax set Abel down on the floor again and took out his cell phone. He quickly dialed his mother who picked up before the first ring was even over.

"Hi mom."

"Hey sweetheart," her voice was always so carefully guarded lately. "Is Abel okay?"

"Yeah, yeah...listen, do you mind coming to get us at the school? I came with my bike."

"Sure sweetie." she answered kindly. "I'll be there in less than ten minutes."

"Thanks and mom, don't forget to call someone to ride with you. You don't ride alone." It was a necessary precaution, just in case Tara's murderer came after another lady of the SAMCRO group. It was enforced immediately; even Wendy had the same rule once she had been released in rehab.

That had been the worst after Tara's death; telling Abel that not only had his mother died, but his birth mother was another woman altogether. At first, he didn't really get it, and the amount of therapy that this kid was going to need put Jax's mind into overdrive. Between being kidnapped, having a mother murdered and having another mother who was an ex-junkie, not to mention a criminal as a father; he didn't like to think what Abel would think as he would grow up. For now though, Jax was doing his best. That was all that he could think to do.

"Here you go." Rosalie walked back in with two cups of coffee in her hand. Jax met her halfway and sat at one of the children's desks, noting that the chairs were much too small for him, but would have felt like an idiot if he would have gotten up right away. He threw his cell phone on the tiny desk and took a sip.

Rosalie leaned against her desk and took tentative sips from her hot coffee, her ringed fingers tapping on the cermaic glass, making a steady rhythm. "Jax," she looked up at him from under her long lashes. "Now that you're here, I actually thought we could talk about Abel."

"He giving you trouble?" Jax looked back at his son, flipping through books quietly, staring at the pictures.

"Just the opposite actually, he is the quiet picture of perfection."

"And that's a problem?"

She sighed sadly. "He doesn't interact with the other children at all. He shows no interest for anything in class, not even the games. Every recess he avoids going outside, he helps me clean up the mess in the classroom. At lunch he sits alone−"

Growing angry, Jax stopped drinking his coffee. "He's been through a lot."

"I know," she said kindly. "And I am so incredibly sorry for it." It didn't surprise Jax that she knew what he was talking about; it had been all over the papers. "But Abel won't have a proper social development at this rate. Have you thought about having him see someone?"

Jax got up, refraining on kicking the chair back. "Money is a little tight right now." he mumbled through gritted teeth. He wasn't lying either; without Tara's salary and splitting the profits of the escort industry with the other members of the club; he couldn't exactly just hire a therapist for a son who probably would have no idea of what was going on.

"It doesn't have to be a therapist." she suggested. Her patience and kindness only irked him further. He knew it was dumb but it was how he felt. "Just someone who is objective. If you'd like, I would be more than willing to speak to him once or twice a week after school, I can even help him with his homework."

"I can't pay you for that." he said quickly, though the thought of having another helping hand was certainly tempting.

She smiled again. "Jax, it's not always about money. If it was, I assure you, I would not be a teacher." she chuckled lightly, and Jax cracked a smile.

"Well alright, I guess that'd be okay." he nodded. "I appreciate that."

Rosalie fingered the rim of her cup. "It's my pleasure." she pushed herself off the desk when the door opened again, and in filed Gemma with Chibs. Both of them had eyes only for Jax, as that was how it went most of the time. Jax loved Chibs more than brothers; Chibs had become a sort of father figure towards him. Chibs had about fifteen years or so on Jax, but had taken care of him in ways that Clay or John had never done.

"Hello," Rosalie said brightly, her shining eyes traveling quickly over the two new guests.

Gemma smiled briefly before going over to Jax, kissing him on the forehead. "Come on," she said, clapping his shoulder.

Jax nodded, calling back. "Abel," Once Abel ran up to Jax, he turned and gave whatever half smile he could muster up to Rosalie and said, "Thank you again."

She nodded. "I'll see you soon Jax."

* * *

Rosalie had seen Jax many times once Abel had started school and had even been able to catch glimpses of the other Sons of Anarchy members through the years that she had lived in Charming. Up close though, Gemma Teller was far more intimidating than she realised. Chibs on the other hand; his attractiveness had caught her off guard completely. Her great weakness was older men, and it didn't help that this one was wearing leather. He was all man; facial hair, bits of his hair graying at the front and all of it being pushed back out of his face. She hadn't missed the cigarette that had been placed behind his ear, nor the sunglasses that would be hiding, what she thought would be soft, dreamy eyes.

Snapping her out of her thoughts, a sharp knock sounded at the door. Without waiting for her reply, it opened, revealing Chibs who peered inside.

"Sorry Miss," his Scottish accent was heavy. "Jax forgot his phone." he pointed to the desk where surely it lay, next to his coffee.

"Oh, go ahead." she waved her hand, watching him move inside her classroom. He was tall, she thought to herself, nicely built too, for someone of his age. There was a little bit of a beer belly, but that did not surprise her.

As Chibs put it in his pocket, he turned around to look at her. "He mentioned somethin' about you bein' a therapist for our boy?" his tone was guarded, sizing her up, seeing whether or not she was a threat.

"I just want to help Abel." she said truthfully. "He's not doing so well in school."

Chibs seemed to evaluate her from behind his shades before he gave a soft sigh. "Do me a favor then darlin', see if you could help Jackie as well." he tapped his pocket. "Thank you, see you around, yeah?"

"Yeah," Rosalie said, stunned. Chibs closed the door behind him, but his request and sudden use of the term 'darlin'' stuck with her for the rest of the evening.


	2. Chapter 2 - You've Got Mail

"Do you have a gun?" Abel asked suddenly, looking up from his coloring book.

Caught off guard completely, Rosalie's hand slipped, coloring outside the line. Gemma looked up from her place on the couch in back of them, surveying quietly. The three of them were in the clubhouse while the boys of SAMCRO were in what Jax had called "church". Rosalie had been nervous enough coming to the garage to be with Abel and this sudden question did nothing to help her. They had been sitting there for half an hour, having finished the very little homework he had and talking lightly about his favorite television shows.

"No," she said kindly. "No I don't."

Abel tapped the coloring book. "You went outside the line." he accused her. It took a moment for her to understand what he was talking about; the way he went so suddenly from that question back to the childish action of coloring.

"Sorry, silly me." she attempted to laugh but wasn't sure it came out properly.

"Why don't you have a gun?" he tilted his head, squinting lightly at the lines, as though there was something missing that he hadn't seen. An empty space that needed to be filled in.

Rosalie breathed in and out heavily, making sure she did not look at Gemma. Abel wasn't looking at either of them; he continued coloring the elephant on the page with his deep purple crayon while Rosalie was now struggling to fill in the mice with her gray crayon.

"Well I don't need one." she said simply, keeping her tone light.

"Daddy has a gun." he said casually, putting his crayon down and picking up a new one for the elephant's eyes. There was a pinch of sadness to Abel's tone, as though he thought that his father having a gun made him bad. It was simple enough of a thought, in the world today; it was easy to see the effect of guns. In the wrong hands, they were definitely dangerous. Rosalie herself was not fond of them, but she did not think it was her opinion that mattered right now.

"Your daddy needs a gun to keep you safe," she said; she didn't know too much about the club, but she knew enough to know that they had seen enough tragedy and murder to want to keep whoever was left, protected. "That's how much he loves you."

Gemma seemed to relax considerably after Rosalie's answer, leaning back into the couch. She remained however, watching them closely, leaving the open magazine on her legs untouched. Rosalie smiled lightly, caressing Abel's arm.

"I think I'm going to bring this home with me," Rosalie told him, catching his eyes. "It's so pretty. Sign your name for me..." she pointed in the corner, where Abel took a couple of moments to write his name, with Rosalie's guidance right by him.

"Can I go play now?" he looked between Rosalie and Gemma.

Gemma nodded, feeling that it was her duty to decide when the session would end. "Sure baby," she smiled. "Uncle Unser is right outside with Thomas. Go on."

Abel got up and ran out of the house, leaving the door open. Rosalie sighed and put her hands over her face, about to rub her eyes tiredly but then remembered she was wearing eyeliner and refrained. She got up and straightened her sundress, looking back at Gemma.

"I'm sorry," she held her hands out. "I didn't know what to say."

Gemma however, looked relatively pleased. "You did good." she got up, pulling her tight shirt down. "Some people wouldn't even have answered." she looked over to the side where the church doors opened and the members of the Sons of Anarchy began to file out. Jax and Chibs were the last two to come around, Jax half closing the door as he walked. He took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up with Chibs' lighter; he had already lit his up. They sauntered over, Chibs looking her up and down, making her both very uncomfortable and giving her a pleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey," the two walked over to the women. "How was Abel?"

"An angel." She promised, deciding it would probably be best not to tell Jax what he had asked. "A little quiet, but it's only his first time. Give him the weekend to himself, Monday I'll try to make him go outside with the kids."

Jax nodded. "Thank you."

She shrugged, gathering her things on the floor and looking at all of them. Chibs was surveying her, his arms crossed with the cigarette balancing lamely on his lips.

"Got yerself a ride home, lovely?" he asked.

Rosalie nodded, smiling. "Yes, thank you, my car is just out front."

Chivalrous as ever, he smoothly came over to her side and gathered her bag for her, holding it tightly in her hand. A steady, rough hand caught her bare elbow, igniting her skin. "I'll walk ya out," he nodded at Jax who looked slightly confused but didn't say anything.

His hand moved to her lower back, guiding her out of the club. It made Rosalie jump lightly, but Chibs paid little attention to her movement. As he led her outside, his lips moved down to her ear.

"I was hoping to catch you alone." he admitted, turning around. Before he spoke another world, he frowned and then laughed, catching a glimpse of the car that stood out amongst the rest. "Christ darlin' that's your car? What did you do, get into a fight with it?"

Rosalie frowned, looking over at her shabby, dented and scratched Honda civic. "Yes, and it won."

"Doesn't seem that way." he chuckled, walking forward to it. He walked around it and continued smoking his cigarette, looking at the car, then Rosalie, then back again. "Does it even move?"

"Oh very funny." she snapped going over and jingling the keys in front of his face. "How else would I have gotten here?"

"Flying seems more likely." he snatched the keys from her, pocketing them. "I ain't makin' you drive home in this dump."

"Well I better sprout some wings then."

"Relax angel, I'll bring ya home." he came back over to her, his hand moving so it cupped her shoulder. Again, electricity shot through her veins; especially at the newfound pet name that she had received. This man was very smooth, especially in the way that he seemed completely unaffected by her. Although, she thought bitterly, he probably was. Surrounded daily by beautiful, younger and tighter women, it would not come as a surprise to her that he would address her playfully but never move beyond that.

"What about my car?"

"We'll try to fix it, best we can." he promised her, moving her over to his bike. She clutched her bag to her chest, looking worriedly at the motorcycle. She had never been on one before.

"I don't have the money to pay for that."

"I thought you told Jackie that not everything is about money." He put one leg over his bike, straddling it and handed her his helmet.

"Touché." she muttered, taking the helmet. "Don't you need a helmet too?"

"Angel, I've been ridin' my whole life. Don't you worry your pretty little head bout me." he chuckled at her stunned face, tapping the seat behind him. "Come on."

"But I−"

"I don't take no's very kindly." he mocked threatened her, although she suspected that there was an essence of truth to that statement.

"Fine, fine." she murmured, hoisting the bag as high up on her shoulder as it would go, strapping the helmet to her head and getting behind Chibs. Her legs went right behind his, her bare skin touching his jeans. With her hands she hesitated, her heart beating embarrassingly loud in her chest. "Do I..." she looked at him quizzically.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he winked, starting up the bike as she wrapped her arms around him. The bike vibrated beneath them, making the friction and closeness between the two of them only so much more arousing. Before she could react, Rosalie closed her eyes as Chibs took off onto the Charming streets.

For her first time being on a bike, it was just as horrible as she imagined. The ride was not smooth; but perhaps Chibs was doing that on purpose, just to have her grab hold of him tighter. Although, she thought to herself, that would have been counterproductive on his part; she was so terrified that she had begun to dig deep into his leather, sure that her hands were clutching at least a bit of the skin underneath, taking it with her.

Rosalie had to admit that she was greatly relieved when the bike came to a halt. Chibs had laughed loudly once he realised she had kept her eyes closed the entire time. She stumbled off, taking off her helmet hurriedly.

"Never again." she muttered, handing him the helmet. Despite being unsettled, she could not help but notice the way his lips broke into a heart warming smile at her distress. It made her glad to know that he wore that smile because of her.

"Oh?" he looked up at her from under his shades. "Is that so, angel? How exactly do you plan on gettin' to school Monday then?"

Feeling bold and stupidly playful, she grinned slyly. "Planned this did you, Chibs? That way you can get to see me?" She instantly regretted it, since when did she even talk like that?

"Perhaps I did angel." he turned off his bike and threw his leg over the side, sitting on it with his arms crossed. "Would that bother you?"

"No." she said much too quickly. He smiled wider; he was a pro at this. Her on the other hand...well, she had her reasons for being horribly insecure in her ability to make secure romantic relationships.

"Well that's good news for me then." he pushed himself off the bike and took off his glasses, allowing her to look into his eyes. His playfulness suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a sudden sadness that made him look much older than he was. "We all appreciate what you're doin' for Abel."

"It's really not a big deal."

He shook his head. "It's a huge deal." he murmured. "Those boys, all three of them, they need help. You make sure you stick around for them."

Rosalie sighed. "I don't have anywhere else to go anyway." she kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the ride home, Chibs."

"That's not the only ride I offer, angel." he called as she turned away.

Rosalie did not turn back to answer, but she smiled broadly all the way into the house. When she opened the door she found some mail on the floor, shoved in roughly through the slot it seemed. She heard the start of the motorcycle outside and carried the mail with her to the kitchen. She hadn't been too curious about it until she felt her hand touch something soft at the bottom envelope. Stopping in her tracks she moved to the back, gasping when she saw that it was stained red. Blood.

Dropping it to the floor, she backed away, running back out of the house. She knew she would never catch up to Chibs; but ran she did, all the way back to the garage.


End file.
